Ten Tails, Two Souls
by Alya Kihaku
Summary: While training, Naruto and Pervy Sage find a girl on the side of the road blood soaked. Turns out tracking ninja are after her and she's hiding a secret from the two. What's she hiding and why does Naruto keep seeing his younger self in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, this is my first Naruto fanfiction and I'm a little nervous**

**Alya: you should be, it's badly written**

**Me: at least it's better then make out paradise**

**Kakashi: i don't know who you are but if you insult my life i will go Chidori all over your ass!**

**Me: KAKASHI-KUN (flying tackle hug) **

**Alya: Will you please pull yourself together. He's obviously a pervert**

**Me: (still hugging Kakashi) You just don't know him yet**

**Kakashi: i don't even know you!**

**Naruto: (looks around confused) is everything alright?**

**Me: look Naruto, it's Kakashi-kun!**

**Naruto: (Blinks a few times) Who are you?**

**Me: (Lights go off) God (Lightening flashes and screams are heard in the distance)**

**Alya: (turns to Naruto) She's the writter of this shitty story, get used to her you'll be seeing her alright**

**Naruto: Nice to meet you (Blinded-by-the-light smile) **

**Me: (Fangirl scream) Naruto-kun!!!!!! (glomps him)**

**Alya: (sighs deeply) Although she wishes it with all her heart the only characters she owns are me and Spirit Village idiots. Please try to put up with her the best you can. (bows and walks away)**

* * *

Naruto and Pervy Sage were walking along the main dirt road. This was their second year training and they only had a few weeks till they were to return to the leaf village. The sky was cloudless and everything was still.

Naruto let out a sigh.

Pervy Sage looked up from his book. "What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing."

Pervy Sage smiled and went back to his book.

They went another few minutes before a cart was coming their way. The cart was pulled by an old pack mule and two old guys riding in the front. A blanket covered the cargo in the back but Naruto could still see something. A human arm.

He looked up at Pervy Sage who was watching the cart.

"They pick up criminals, run a ways, and take them to the closest village to see if they have a bounty," he explained sadly.

Naruto watched the cart drive past, he was stopped by Pervy Sage.

"Look," he said pointing further up the road.

A body was lying in the middle of the road. Naruto looked up at Pervy Sage who nodded. He ran over to the body and inspected it. The body was a girl about his age with long blond hair that covered her face. She wore all black and had bandages around her stomach and arms, something he would investigate later.

Pervy Sage walked over to him. "What do we have here?" he asked bending down closer to the girl.

"Do you think she was on that cart?" Naruto asked brushing the hair off of her face, she had a deep cut that stretched across her right cheek, and a large bruise on her neck

"Looks like she's been through a lot," he noted touching the bruise.

Pervy Sage crouched down to inspect her further, more cuts where scattered across her body.

Naruto put his hand to her neck to check for a pulse, the heartbeat was faint but still a heartbeat. "She's still alive."

Pervy Sage smiled. "Bring her along, she could help with your first aid training."

Naruto looked up a huge smile on his face. He slipped his arms behind her back and under her knees and lifted her up. Although he was extremely gentle he managed to reopen a large cut on her side causing blood to spread through out her bandages and onto him.

"Better hurry," Jiriya said.

The sun was now setting and night was slowly taking over.

"We'll set up camp here," Pervy Sage said looking the spot he found over.

Naruto nodded.

"Here I'll take her and you set up camp," Pervy Sage said holding out his arms.

Naruto held her closer. "No, she's my responsibility and you're not touching her," he said taking her over to a tree and setting her down against the trunk. He started to unravel the bandages on her stomach to clean the cut in her side; he froze when he saw what was under them.

"What did you find?" Pervy Sage asked suddenly next to him.

Naruto was used to his sudden closeness and didn't flinch. he reached over and touched her stomach. "It's a seal," he whispered recognizing the "tattoo" around her belly button. He undid the bandages on her arms and found a seal on each one.

"Why does she have those?" Pervy Sage asked.

Naruto looked up at him. "How am I supposed to know?" he said defensively.

Pervy Sage frowned and walked away muttering something under his breath.

Naruto turned his attention back to the girl. The cut on her side was bleeding badly. He pulled out fresh bandages and began to clean the cut. He put pressure on the cut and suddenly she erupted to life.

She grabbed his wrist, twisted it away from her and shot up. Before she could speak her knees gave out and she fell back against the tree, sliding down holding her side. She looked up at Naruto her eyes a shocking moonlight gray.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice guarded. Her breathing had turned into pants, her face beading with sweat.

Naruto swallowed hard. Her eyes were like daggers. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that's Pervy Sage" he said pointing over his shoulder with his free hand, she looked in the direction the back to Naruto.

"Where did you find me?" she asked watching him carefully.

"We found you on the side of the road," he explained seeing her eyes narrow further. "We're not going to hurt you," he said before holding up the bandages.

She blinked her eyes going back to normal. "You were going to treat me?" she asked him her voice surprised.

Naruto nodded. "We weren't going to just leave you there," he said getting her eyes to widen.

She smiled slightly. "You would have been waisting your time," she explained looking down. "I heal faster then ordinary people," she said right before there was a sizzling sound and smoke rose into the air.

Naruto looked down at her stomach and saw the gash healing along with all the other cuts and bruises that littered her skin.

She looked down and suddenly realizing that the 3 seals were showing. A paniced look crossed her face and she threw her arms around her stomach, trying to hide the seal.

Naruto smiled and handed her the bandages.

She unwrapped her arms from around her and reached out to take them from them. "Thanks," she said starting to wrap her stomach. "What are you guys doing out here any way?" she asked trying to sidetrack herself or changing the subject.

"Training, been at it for 2 years now" he said proudly.

"Really? 2 years? that's a pretty long time," she stated.

He nodded thinking about all his friends he left behind.

"You're from the Leaf Village aren't you?" she asked looking at the sign on his headband.

"Yeah, what village are you from?" he asked training his eyes on the head band not recognizing the sign.

She looked down at the forehead protector around her neck. The white fabric was tied tight around her neck, as if to keep anything from happening to the cunerable spot. . "I forgot I had this on." she reached back and untied it letting it fall to her lap. She froze her eyes locked on the symbol. "Even if I told you you wouldn't know what is was, it's a forgotten village," she shook her head as to say this conversation was over.

He watched her cover up the seals. "Why do you have so many seals?" he asked.

Pervy Sage looked up from what he was doing to listen to her answer.

She slowly lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "It's complicated," she said a sweet smile spreading across her face. "A_ smile is a beautiful way to get through a situation," _she thought forcing herself to smile.

_"I couldn't agree more," _the voice in her head said also smiling.

Naruto smiled back forgetting the question.

Pervy Sage let out a sigh and walked over to them. "Have you asked her to stay yet?" he asked folding his arms.

She jumped slightly and sat up straighter. "You don't even know my name," she pointed out giving him a stern look.

"Then what's your name?" Pervy Sage said giving her a stern look back.

Another smile swept over her face. "Alya," she said cheerily.

Naruto grabbed her attention. "Well, Alya, would you like to stay with us?"

She stared at him with slightly big eyes. _"They cant be serious," _she thought.

_"I have no idea," _the voice answered.

She sighed. "Well boys, I appreciate the offer but I have some business to attend to," she said standing up and brushing herself off. "But maybe after i finish that I'll take you up on that offer," she said before disappearing.

"Well that was weird" Pervy Sage said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

I've had this story forever but it was all chopped up and I'll post what i have but if i don't get reviews i wont post anymore.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Alya jumped up into one of the tallest trees and looked around. She had felt the followers the second she woke up. There were two of them. At least they weren't Akatsuki. Probably trackers from the Sand hired by the Hitokage.

She sighed. "Idiots," she mumbled before jumping down from the tree and taking off in the opposite direction of the followers.

A few moments later she felt the followers come up behind her.

"Alya Kihaku, you must come back to the Spirit Village with us," one of them said.

Alya rolled her eyes. "This is your first time chasing me isn't it?" she asked.

"Stop and come with us," the second one said.

Alya sighed again. "How bout this, I'll go easy on you and not kill you," she said before she suddenly stopped.

The two ninjas skidded to a stop and spun around just in front of her.

Alya reached behind her and slowly pulled her sword out. "Are you ready?" she asked before moving faster then the human eye could follow.

The ninjas looked around before a blood X cut into each of their chests.

They let out blood choked coughs before falling to the ground.

Alya reappeared between the two, sheathing her sword.

She shook her head. "Pathetic," she mumbled to herself. "If they're going to send someone after me they might as well send someone who can actually come after me."

_"They were always too rash," _the voice said in her head.

Alya nodded. _"Always." _

Alya had found a nice rock which to sit on and meditate. She had to clear her head.

She let out another deep breath and took in a long one. She slowly drifted down into herself. Appearing in a black woods with moss covered trees and a small river trickling by. She wondered around till she found the white wolf sitting on a rock. It's ten tails swishing around her glowing body.

A real smile crossed Alya's face. _"Killa,"_ she said her voice slightly echoed.

The wolf raised her head a small smile crossed her Wolfy face. _"Pup," _she said her tone surprisingly motherly.

_"How are you today?" _she asked running over to her and dropping cross legged in front of her.

_"As well as i could be, Pup," _she answered before looking away from Alya and off into the distance. _"There's someone in the tree," _the wolf said getting Alya to open her eyes slightly.

_"I know," _she thought back with a sigh glancing up at the tree that the person was standing in.

_"They don't know that you know that they're there," _the wolf said getting Alya to smile slightly.

_"Thank you, Captain Obvious." _

Naruto looked down from the tree that he stood in, his eyes fixed on Alya. He had followed her since he had caught her tracks. He was going to make her stay with them. Something about her just seem off about her, something that Naruto thought he needed to know about.

Alya's eyes opened wider and she fixed her eyes on the figure in the tree.

Her nose wrinkled. _"It's that idiot," _she thought. _"Naruto something......" _she trailed off thinking on it. _"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." _

Killa chuckled. _"What are you going to do?" _she asked excited.

Alya smiled slightly. _"I'm going to teach him a lesson," _she explained. Her chakra flared up and the wind currents bent to her will. They twisted around Naruto and gripped him hard.

He let out a yelp before she yanked him out of the tree. She brought him over to her and hung him in front of her by his ankle.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people," she said opening her eyes wider to look at him.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I was just curious," he said smiling brightly.

Alya frowned. "What do you want?" she asked blankly just wanting to get rid of him.

"I wanted to ask you to stay with us again," he answered chuckling again.

Alya blinked. "Is that it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "I don't like the thought of you being on your own," he admitted.

Alya growled. "I can take care of myself,"she snarled getting him to stop smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Really. What you saw before was just electrocution."

Confusion crossed his face but Alya cut him off.

"Don't ask" she snipped.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I wont," he said sincerity in his tone.

Alya blinked again. "Whatever," she said looking away from him.

"So? Will you come with me?" he asked.

Her head jerked back to him, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You don't know anything about me!" she snapped. "I could be a serial killer for all you know."

Naruto nodded. "That's right I don't know," he agreed getting her to lose her sneer. "But I want to."

A light blush tickled her cheeks and the air currents slipped from Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground. This was the first time someone has wanted to know her before. The only people who knew anything about her were the people she was running from.

"Hey!" he shouted sitting up and rubbing his head where it had hit.

Alya jumped and looked down at him. "Sorry," she said holding a hand out to him.

He looked at her hand before taking it.

_"You should kill them you know," _Killa told her as she started pull Naruto up off the ground.

Alya jumped slightly. _"What do you mean?" _she asked letting Naruto's hand go, causing him to fall back down.

"ALYA!" Naruto yelled when he crashed back down.

_"You told them your name remember? If the Spirit Village comes looking for you and they come across these two idiots, they could say which direction you went in, they could catch up to you," _she said.

Alya thought that over then let out a heavy sigh. _"I guess your right," _she thought back. She cleared her throat getting Naruto to look up at her. "Is your offer still available?" she asked quietly.

Naruto blinked then nodded. "Of coarse," he said with a throaty chuckle.

"Good," she said before offering her hand once again.

He looked at it for a minute before reaching up and taking it.

Naruto and Alya were walking through the forest trying to get back to the camp. It was painfully clear that Naruto was lost and Alya was getting rather annoyed.

Alya frowned. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked her patience running thin.

"Of coarse I know where I'm going," Naruto said before looking around completely lost.

"You are a ninja, right?" Alya asked putting her hand on her hips.

Naruto stopped and spun around. He reached up and pointed to his headband. "If I wasn't then why would I be wearing this?" he asked angrily.

Alya shrugged. "You could probably get one in a cosplay store," she asked rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but joke. He looked like a little kid when he was angry.

Naruto's frown deepened before he let out a sighed. "I know where we're going," he said before turning away and walking forward.

Alya growled. She hated being lost. Not knowing where your going or where you are. It drove her crazy. Although this bothered her she still needed to be in Naruto's good graces.

"Naruto, wait up," she called having to jog to catch up.

Naruto looked over at her. "Are you sure you want to follow me?" he asked. "I'm lost!" he snapped shooting a glare at her.

_"Great, he's still angry," _she thought. _"I cant have that, we're supposed to be 'friends." _She let out another sigh. "I'm sorry about what I said," she said softly. "I just hate being lost."

Being a Jounin she was very good at faking emotions. She knew Naruto would be eating out of her hands.

Naruto looked over at her, clearly not wanting to make her cry he changed his attitude. "We don't know each other so its easy to get angry," he said smiling brightly.

Alya smiled a fake smile. _"You are so dead." _

They eventually made it back to camp where Jiriya was waiting for them.

He looked up a bright smile on his face. "So you finally found her," he said chuckling lightly. "Thought you would come back alone."

Alya looked down at the ground. "Persistent freak," she mumbled getting Jiriya to chuckle.

Naruto blinked and looked over at her. "Did you say something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever."

_"You smell," _Killa told her blankly.

Alya blinked then sniffed. Her nose wrinkled. _"I guess you're right," _she thought back before looking over at Naruto. She cleared her throat, once again getting him to look down at her. "Is there a river or a pond near by?" she asked quietly.

When he didn't understand she sighed.

"I'm covered in blood and dirt, I want to clean up," she told him.

He jumped slightly. "Yeah, theres one in that direction," he said pointing to his left.

Alya looked where he was pointing.

"Want me to show you?" he asked.

Alya jumped and quickly shook her head. "No, I'll find it," she said waving him off. She started forward. "Thank you," she said before disappearing in the trees.

Jiriya sniffed. "Think shes coming back?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "She'll come back, I know it."

Alya walked through the trees following the scent of water.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _Killa demanded.

Alya shrugged. "Trying to find the river," she answered.

_"Why are you still here and why are they still alive?" _she restated.

Alya let out a sigh. "The reason why I'm still here is because I want a bath," she stated simply. "And I'm not killing them till nightfall," she said.

Killa sighed. _"You deserve a bath I guess, clear off the scent of your blood so they cant follow you that easily," _she said.

Alya shook her head and continued through the trees.

Alya let out a happy cheer when she found the river. She tugged at her clothes and threw them to the side before jumping into the water.

Jiriya let out a deep chuckle. "I'll just go check on her," he said before heading off in the direction of the river.

Naruto jumped up and tackled him to the ground. "I don't think so!" he shouted.

Jiriya let out a groan. "What? I was just going to check on her," he complained.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "I know what you're really doing," he said. "You're going to spy on her!"

Jiriya pushed Naruto off of him. "I would only watch from the bushes, I wouldn't actually do anything to her," he defended pushing Naruto off of him and standing up to look down on his apprentice.

A blade was suddenly pressed to his throat. "Like you would get close enough to do anything," Alya said appearing behind him.

Jiriya swallowed hard. "I was just joking, I would never do anything that dishonorable to a woman like you," he back tracked getting Naruto to shake his head in disgrace.

"Naruto already called you Pervy Sage I highly doubt that's just a cute nick name," she said before pulling her sword away from his throat and sheathing it. "I would have killed you before you even knew anything had happened."

Naruto let out throaty chuckles. "That was totally wicked," he said getting her attention.

She smiled slightly. "You tried to stop him instead of going with him," she stated. "You're not a normal guy are you?" she asked.

Naruto blushed lightly. "Well, you know."

She looked back to Jiriya. "And you," she said. "Try to do something like that again and I will personally cut your head off," she threatened.

Jiriya's eyes widened and he reached up to grab his neck.

Alya smiled. "Thats not the head I was talking about," she said getting his eyes to widen even further.

* * *

Thank you to all the people who read this. I'll continue to post!

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	3. Chapter 3

Alya opened her eyes to the darkness she closed them to. She was in a tent with Jiriya and Naruto. Jiriya closest to the door while Naruto was in the middle.

It was weird but she thought it was better then having that pervy idiot sleeping next to her.

She shifted to her side till she was looking at Naruto. She let out a content sigh. _"How shall I kill you?" _she thought a small smile growing on her face. _"Shall I strangle you? No. Cut your throat? No. Kunai to the chest? No. Poison? No." _

She laid there trying to think of someway to kill him. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jiriya sit up.

"Alya?" he asked getting her to jump out of her skin. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked.

Alya swallowed hard before nodding. She would kill him first then take care of Naruto.

She crept around Naruto's sleeping form and out of the tent.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

Jiriya looked her over. "That seal on your stomach," he started.

Alya's eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach. "What about it?" she asked.

"It's the seal of the Ten tailed wolf, isn't it?" he asked.

Alya took a step away from him, going into her fighting stance. "What if it is?" she asked harshly.

He held his hands up. "Don't get defensive it was just a simple question," he said calmly. "I've heard of you, your Alya Kihaku from the Spirit Village, right?" he asked.

She relaxed slightly. "Yes, thats me."

"I thought you were on lock down or something?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She shook her head. "If I was then why would I be out here?" she asked getting a small smile to cross his lips.

"You ran didn't you?" he asked getting her to frown deeper.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter," she growled.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

She smirked. "Bad enough for me to kill you," she said gripping the handle of her sword. She had brought with her just in case she needed to take care of him quickly. "They could get information about me out of you," she explained. "It would be easier to just kill you and move on."

Jiriya chuckled. "Kid, we wouldn't betray you like that," he told her.

She sneered. "I just met you, why would you have that kind of loyalty towards me?" she asked not understanding the reasoning to his words.

He smiled at her. "I've heard stories about you," he told her. "I've heard that you get the task at hand done quickly, a mission that would usually take a week done in one day."

She didn't like the fact that he knew so much about the way she worked.

"They say that a White Wolf will steal the souls of the wicked and leave their bodies for all to see," he said getting her to grit her teeth.

"I just return them to the village, it's not like I'm a bounty hunter or anything."

Jiriya smiled. "Do you want to stay safe?" he asked.

Alya was a little shocked by what he just offered her. "What....do you mean?" she asked the hand gripping her sword shaking. She had never been 'safe' before and didn't really knew what it meant.

"I'm offering you refuge at the Leaf Village," he explained.

Her eyes widened. "Your village would just let a stranger in without question?" she asked a little shocked.

He shrugged. "I mean you would have to have a meeting with the Hokage but other then that, Yeah," he said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there a catch?" she asked.

He thought about that. "Not that I know of," he said shaking his head.

_"I don't trust him, pup," _Killa said getting Alya's heart to pump a little faster.

"Can.....can I think about it?" she asked not really wanting to take his offer. She had always taken care of herself. She's never been tied down to a certain place for to long. The Spirit Village was just her cage. It wasn't her home. Did she really want to tie herseld down to another place?

He nodded. "It's not like I'm going to force you to come with us but I know the little idiot wont stop bothering you once he knows I asked you."

Alya started to twitch. "He's very persistent," she grumbled.

Jiriya chuckled. "Yes, I know."  
She let out a sigh. "If this little conversation is over I'm going back to sleep," she said before turning back to the tent and crawling in. She maneuvered around Naruto and collapsed onto her own bed roll.

_"What the hell is that old fool thinking?" _she asked herself. _"Asking a complete stranger to join their village, it's insane!" _

_"The Leaf Village was always a peaceful and open place," _Killa told her. _"They kind of collect all the wonderer's." _

Alya let out a small laugh. _"And you think I should take him up on his offer?" _she asked a little surprised. _"I thought you didn't trust him?" _

Killa sighed. _"The Leaf Village Ninjas are very loyal," _she told her a small smile in her tone. _"If you did join them they would put their all into protecting you." _

Alya sneered. _"I don't need their protecting," _she snarled.

_"I know that but it never hurts to have a little back up on your side." _

She thought about that before letting out a sigh. _"We'll see how things turn out," _she told her before rolling onto her side and curling up into herself.

"You alright?"

She jumped and looked up at Naruto. She found his bright blue eyes staring down at her, concern in them.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered trying to smile.

He watched her closer. "You alright?" he asked again.

She nodded quickly. "Like I said before, I'm fine," she said before looking away from him and snuggling into her pillow.

"If anythings bothering you just wake me up, alright?" he asked getting her eyes to snap open.

"What?" she asked looking up at him but he was already fast asleep.

_"WHAT THE HELL?" _she screamed in her head.

_"Just go back to sleep," _Killa told her.

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?" Naruto asked hovering over Alya.

Jiriya looked her over. "She is bleeding but I think she's still breathing," he said noting the small stream of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and to her ear. "Try to wake her up," he suggested.

Naruto reached down and started to lightly shake her shoulders. "Alya, wake up," he said.

She groaned and rolled over. "I don't want to train yet," she mumbled.

"Well, she's alive," Jiriya said.

Naruto shook her shoulder harder. "Alya, time to wake up," he said.

"It's to early to kill," she mumbled.

Both of their eyes widened.

Naruto shook her shoulder harder.

"AGH!" she shouted jerking forward, her forehead smacking Naruto's

He went flying back a stream of blood coming from his forehead.

"Who-what-when-where?" she asked looking around.

"I think you killed him," Jiriya said looking down at Naruto.

Alya looked down at the passed out boy. "Well, that was unintentional," she said laughing nervously.

Jiriya sighed. "It's alright, just leave him," he said before heading towards the tent door. "Breakfast is ready," he said before walking out.

Alya blinked a few times, looking down at Naruto.

_"I didn't hit him that hard did I?" _she asked a little surprised.

_"I just think he has a soft head," _Killa said letting out a yawn.

Naruto let out a groan and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked sitting up and looking around.

"I accidentally head butted you and kind of knocked you out," she told him watching him rubbing his forehead. "You're very easy to knock out you know," she stated.

He thought about that before giving off the throaty chuckle of his. "Always have," he said getting her to sweat drop.

_"You have got to be kidding me," _she thought getting Killa to chuckle.

_"I told you he had a soft head," _she told her.

Naruto sniffed the air and smiled brightly. "FOOD!" he yelled before practically crawling out of the tent.

Alya watched the tent door with slight confusion. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself before standing up and walking out.

She hated mornings. They made everything smell so weird.

Naruto was sitting by the fire watching the fish stuck on the sticks.

Did he really like food that much? He was practically drooling a puddle around him.

Jiriya saw me watching him and chuckled. "You should see him with Ramen," he said getting Naruto to perk up.

"We have Ramen?" he asked like a hyper puppy.

Both Jiriya and Alya sweatdropped.

"No you idiot," he answered. "And if we did you wouldn't be eating it."

It looked like Jiriya had sentenced him to death. The hyper little side of him disappeared and he shrunk down to look at the fish once again.

If Alya wasn't so tired she would have been laughing her ass off.

Jiriya looked up at her a sweet smile on his perverted lips. "You can have first picks," he told her getting tears to well up in Naruto's eyes which were locked on the biggest one.

She laughed nervously. "I'll not really that hungry," she explained getting hope to enter the teenagers eyes. "Naruto can have mine."

"THANK YOU!" Naruto shouted jumping up and wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing the breath out of her.

She struggled to breath and tried to pull herself away from him but when that didn't work she brought her knee up and caught him in the gut.

Naruto crumpled to the ground, his arms now wrapped around his waist and whizzing loudly.

Jiriya couldn't help but laugh at that. "Finally someone who can stop him in his tracks," he said getting a small smile to touch her lips.

"_That's a real smile, pup," _Killa said getting her to jump.

A slight blush touched her cheeks and she turned away from them. _"Cant you leave me alone for just a minute?" _she asked.

The wolf chuckled. _"That would be a little difficult, Pup," _she said getting a small growl from Alya.

"Alya-chan, you alright?"

Alya jumped at the name. No one had ever called her Alya-chan before. It was a little weird. She looked over her shoulder and found Naruto looking up at her his full attention on her instead of the food.

She smiled a fake blinded-by-the-light smile and nodded. "Never better, Naruto," she answered.

Something flickered in Naruto's eyes that sent a chill up her spine but as soon as she had seen it the little emotion was gone.

He gave an idiotic smile. "Good," he said.

Alya raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh. She shook her head and looked over at Jiriya. "I'm going for a small walk alright?" she asked.

He shrugged and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

She rolled her eyes in her head before walking off.

she was surprised how thick the forest around this area was. Sure she had seen dense forests on missions but nothing like this. She was constantly dodging and weaving so she wouldn't crash into a tree and break something very important.

She planted her foot on a tree trunk before pushin up. She concentrated her chakra to her feet and ran up the tall tree. She did this often. It seemed that the higher she got the more clear everything seemed to get.

_"Have you thought about it?" _Killa asked when Alya reached the top of the tree.

Alya let out a deep sigh. "I thought you didn't trust that Pervy Sage?" she asked with a smirk.

_"I don't, but that smiling idiot doesn't seem like he'll do anything,"_she said and Alya knew she was walking about Naruto. "_Although, if you look up dumb blonde I'm sure you'll see his picture." _

Alya couldn't help but laugh at that. She had thought the same thing when she first saw him. "He is special," she mumbled getting Killa to laugh.

_"You didn't answer my question," _Killa reminded her.

Alya bit her lip and let out a deep sigh. "We'll see how things turn out," she said simply.

Killa shook her head. _"This could be a life changing moment."_

Alya smiled brightly. "I love those moments, i like to laugh at them as they pass by."

Killa sighed_. "One day you're going to wish you took my advise," _she told her before disappearing.

Alya sighed. "So much for my walk," she said jumping down from the tree and heading back towards camp.

She stepped into camp only to find it empty. She looked back to the now out fire and found the bones of the fish. She looked over to the tent and saw a paper pinned to the flap. She walked over at read the note.

Alya-chan,

We went off to one of the bigger clearings to train. If you want you can come and watch or you can just do what you want.

Naruto

She looked the note over one more time before sniffing the air. She caught their scent and followed it. They weren't that far away and she was actually curious about what the blond idiot could do. She had to know how he weas still alive.

She found the clearing and side stepped just in time to miss a flying tree.

"Mind your surroundings, Naruto!" Pervy Sage shouted.

Naruto looked over and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Alya-chan!" he shouted.

"Mind your surroundings, Naruto!" she shouted before Pervy Sage appeared behind him, landing a round house to his head.

She winced when he crashed into the trees.

"Hey, Alya!" Percy Sage called.

"What, Perv?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Would you mind taking over?" he asked gesturing to Naruto.

I let out a sigh and nodded. "But don't blame me if i kill him," she said.

"I'm fighting her?!" Naruto shouted pulling himself out of the trees.

She twitched. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked gripping the hilt of her sword.

Naruto chuckled. "Nope."

She sweat dropped and hunched forward. "Can i really cut him?" she asked pointing to Naruto.

"I wouldn't underestamete him," Pervy Sage said as we walked past her.

* * *

Hello readers! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and alerted this story. It makes me really happy to know that people like it.

Keep making me happy!

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	4. Chapter 4

Alya was still watching Pervy sage when she felt something charge at her. She took a step back and the thing flew past her. She unsheathed her sword and deflected the Kunia knife that was aimed at her head. She looked over and found Naruto standing there.

"Let your guard down," he said with a bright smile.

She chuckled. "Sure about that?" she asked before disappearing.

Naruto flew forward and flipped into the field.

She followed after him and aimed several strikes at him.

He managed to deflect them.

They both jumped apart, their breath coming in heavy.

"Give up yet?" Naruto asked smiling brightly.

She let out a laugh. "That's an insult," she said.

Naruto let out that throaty chuckle. "Then come on!" he shouted before charging forward.

She smiled and held her sword tip at him.

He dodged the tip and was about to land a punch to her face but the flat of her blade suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Lightening style: shock blade," she said before electricity danced on the blade and entered Naruto's fist and the rest of his body.

"AGH!" he shouted before he fell to the ground in a steaming heap.

Alya raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "That wasn't even full charge," she mumbled.. "Guess you weren't kidding when you said it didn't take a lot to knock you out."

Pervy Sage sighed. "Just leave him," he said. "He'll come to soon enough."

Alya shook her head. "How the hell did he live this long?" she asked.

"I've been asking myself that for a very long time," Pervy Sage said.

She chuckled. "I thought you told me not to underestimate him?" she asked turning her head to one side.

He sighed again. "That was meant as long term advise," he told her.

She sweat dropped. "You were hoping he would go all out on me, didn't you?" she asked.

"You knew I wasn't going all out?" Naruto asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

She jumped slightly and looked down at him. "You recovered from that quickly," she noted. "And yes, I did know you weren't going all out," she said. "How? Because you're an idiot and there is no way you could survive that long with out some sort of skills."

He chuckled. "Rematch?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Hell yeah!"

"Wind style: Wolf tsunami!" she shouted before a giant wave of wind crashed towards him and is clones taking the form of a pack of wolves.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted before one of his clones came over and formed the blue ball of chakra in is hand. He charged forward and shoved his hand out to the wind.

He started to carve a path through the wind when Alya appeared in front of him.

They started hand to hand combat, running around the field, each aiming death blows to each other.

(Because I'm not very good at writing hand to hand fighting you'll have to use your imagination on this one.)

"Wind style: Palm Twister," she said before a little twister appeared in her hand.

" Rasengan," Naruto said before his clone made the blue ball in his hand.

They both let out a battle cry before charging forward.

Pervy Sage sighed. "She's going to kill him," he said before shaking his head.. "Hope she keeps him in one piece."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Alya asked looking down at her now shredded shirt.

" Rasengan," he grumbled before looking down at his own shirt which had a giant hold in it. "What was that?" he asked pointing to his shirt.

"Palm Twister, she answered. "It was supposed to put a hold right through you," she grumbled.

"Same here."

They both sighed.

Pervy Sage sighed. "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

They both looked over, still depressed. "What?"

"You're equally matched."

Anger marks appeared over their heads and they both stood up. "WE'RE NOT EQUAL!"they shouted together.

Pervy Sage chuckled and held his hands up. "Sorry, you're not equal," he said trying not to get killed.

_"You seem to be having fun, Pup," _Killa said getting Alya to jump.

_"You've been quiet," _She commented. _"Where have you been?" _

_"Asleep," _Killa answered getting Alya to sweat drop.

"Why does that sound like a lie?" she asked.

"What sounds like a lie?" Naruto asked getting her attention.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Nothing, I'm just talking to myself, that's all," she said.

"People are going to think you're insane if you keep doing that," he told her.

She gave her best crazy smile. "Who said I wasn't?" she asked getting him to shrink away from her. She let out a sigh and looked over at Pervy Sage who was watching her with perverted eyes. Her eyes widened and she stepped behind Naruto. "Do you want to loose your head!" she snapped getting him to jump and look away.

"You got another shirt, Alya-chan?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at her.

She shook her head. "No, this was my only spare," she told him. "I usually don't shred them."

Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. "Here," he said holding it to her.

"Thanks," she said before pulling it on. "I'll try to fix the shirt," she siad.

"No rush," he said giving that throat chuckle.

Pervy Sage cleared his throat and stood up. "We better break camp and get moving," he said looking the forest over.

"Alright," they said together before looking at each other and smiling slightly.

_"You're smiling for real again," _Killa said getting Alya to loose her smile.

_"Keep that up and I'll seal you,"_ Alya threatened before following Naruto.

Naruto let out a sigh and rested his hand behind his neck. "It's a nice day," he mused.

Alya scanned the sky. "It's going to rain," she told him.

Pervy Sage chuckled. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"The smell and temperature," she answered. "The air turns a little strange and the temperate drops slightly," she explained.

Naruto spun around and walked backwards. "How can you tell when the temperature drops?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "It's an instinct," she answered.

He gave a throaty chuckle. "You remind me of Kiba," he stated.

She turned her head to one side. "Who's Kiba?" she asked.

And so for the rest of the day Naruto told Alya all about the Leaf Village and all of his friends.

* * *

This chapter is a little chopped but it's a chapter non the less. Please review.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Alya's eyes locked on the sky as Naruto rambled on about his home and friends.

Just as Alya predicted storm clouds had rolled over head and were now threatening to rain.

Percy Sage looked down at her with curious eyes. "Something wrong, Alya?" he asked.

She kept her eyes on the sky. "I hate rain," she stated. "It messes with the air currents and it blurs scents," she explained.

Naruto stopped talking and watched her. "Air currents?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She nodded. "My chakra is air element," she explained. "I can control air."

His eyes widened slightly. "That's cool," he said giving a throaty chuckle.

Thunder ripped through the sky and lightening flashed.

"_Pup, find shelter," _Killa said.

Alya looked around, trying to find anything that would keep her out of the rain.

Pervy Sage noticed her slight panic. "Let's stop, I don't want to get caught in the rain." he said before drifting off the road and sitting under a tree.

Alya let out a sigh and ran to the tree. She got under the leaves when the rain started to fall. She pressed herself against the tree and closed her eyes.

The memories of the blood soaked village flashed in her mind.

Her nailsdug into the bark of the tree and she took a few deep breaths, callming herself.

"Alya-chan?" Naruto asked looking over at her. "You're not scared of storms are you?"

She le out a laugh. "Please, that's a childs fear," she said. "Rain just messes with me."

"What would happen if you got caught in the rain?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," she explained.

"Show me something," Naruto said randomly.

"What?" she asked looking over at him.

"Show me something with wind," he said smiling brightly.

A wind current wrapped itself around Naruto's feet and yanked them out from under him.

He was about to fall to the ground when something came between him and said ground. He lifted into the air and was set back on his feet.

"Happy?" she asked her eyes moving from away from him and out onto the rain.

Naruto stood there kind of shocked. "You're just like Gaara," he stated.

Her eyes widened and her head snapped over to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked a little panicked.

"_He cant possibly know, Pup," _Killa assured her, although her voice showed doubt.

"You control wind like he controls sand," he explained.

She let out a long sigh and slumped down the tree. "I like Gaara, nice kid," she said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to her.

She nodded. "We've met a few times," she lied.

The truth was they had known each other since they were little. The Spirit and Sand Village would put them together to see what would happen when two hosts came together. They would stay on their own sides of the room, his sand and her wind clashing together every once and awhile. Them not really paying attention to what was happening around them. But when they were left alone they would play silently with each other.

Alya took in a deep breath before freezing. "Do you smell that?" she asked looking towards the direction of the scent.

Naruto sniffed the air. "Smell what??" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "It's blood," she said before standing up. She sniffed again. "All types, minutes fresh, over thirty," she inhaled again. "There's a village not too far from here." She bit her thumb and did a series of hand signs before the web work of symbols appeared in the air. With a puff of smoke a white cat with wings appeared.

"Fly over the village and report back," she ordered.

The cat flew up into the sky and soon disappeared.

"What do you think it is?" Pervy Sage asked standing up.

She shrugged. "We're going to find out," she said before taking a deep breath. "It just had to rain," she grumbled.

"_Looks like you're going to have to use the wind armor again, Pup," _Killa said.

Alya nodded. _"Looks like I will," _she thought back before once again doing hand signs. Wind wrapped around her and ruffled her hair.

"What's that?" Naruto asked noticing what she had done.

"It's called Wind Armor," she explained. "I use it when I have to go out into the rain, it keeps it off of me."

He gave that chuckle of his. "That is so cool," he said.

With a sigh she took the few steps forward and into the rain.

"It's working!" Naruto exclaimed as the rain simply avoided her.

Alya nodded and trained her eyes on the sky.

The white cat reappeared and landed on her shoulder.

Alya nodded and the cat poofed away.

"What is it?" Pervy Sage asked walking out into the rain.

Alya looked up at him. "The village is being raided," she explained. "What do you want to do?"

He didn't even think about it. "Naruto, let's go!"

* * *

They crouched on the small cliff that over looked the village. Alya had gone quiet in thought trying to think through everything that they needed to do to keep this simple and easy.

"I'll let you handle this," Pervy Sage said to her.

She nodded and kept her eyes one the village. "Naruto," she said getting him to jump. "How many clones can you make?" she asked.

He smiled brightly. "As many as you need," he answered.

"I want you to surround the village," she ordered before glancing at Pervy Sage. "I need you to get the rest of the villagers and the injured to one place."

He nodded.

"I'll head to the center of the village, Naruto," she said glancing over at him, "on my signal you'll charge the village and drive the raiders to me."

He nodded a smile on his face. "Alright."

"What are you going to do with them?" Pervy Sage asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she said before standing up and looking over the cliff. "Let's go!"

(I just tried to save the finished chapter and all it saved was this........I'm getting really tired of this website.....why does it always delete my writting? am i that bad?)

* * *

Alya ran through the village making her way to the center. The streets were littered with the wounded and the anger in Alya was growing more and more.

She rounded the corner and found one of the raiders hovering over an unconscious woman, a knife in hand.

Alya unsheated her sword and charged at him.

"STOP!"

Alya's sword hovered over the raiders chest ready to kill when another raider appeared. A small girl was held in his arms a kunai knife held to her throat.

Alya growled. "Let her go," she snarled.

"Drop your sword," he told her back.

Alya looked from the raider then to the girl who was now crying.

_"Are you going to let her die?" _Killa asked.

Alya let out another growl before dropping her sword. It clattered to the ground.

The raider stumbled back and looked at the hole her sword tip had put in his shirt. His hand pulled back and snapped forward, catching her in the cheek. Her head jerjed to the side but the rest of her stayed in place.

_"Killa?" _she asked.

"_Yes, Pup?" _Killa asked back.

_"Are you going to let her die?" _

Killa chucked and shook her head. _"No, i'm not." _

A wave of power surged through Alya and she felt her features change.

Her already long nails grew longer and wold like. Her fangs grew longer and put pressure on her bottom lip. The gray iris's of her eyes disappeared and her pupils went to slits, just like a wild animals. Her hair went ragged adn broke though the hair tie she had it in.

"Hey, what are you-" he broke off when she disappeared.

The arm holding the kunai knife flew back, blood spraying through the air. The arm holding the girl severed at the shoulder.

The girl started to fall but something caught her and moved her away from the fight.

More blood sprayed into the air when a confusion of gashes appeared on his chest. While he was falling the other raider was lifted into the air.

His eyes widened when Alya reappeared in front of him.

"You're!" he gasped when he realized who she was.

She snarled. "Why are you raiding the village?" she asked her voice demonic.

"We're...." he trailed off trying to think of an answer that would't piss her off. "We're after the forbidden just."

"Where's your leader?" she asked.

"He's heading towards the temple," he answered.

Alya's eyes narrowed. "Better be telling the truth, boy," she spat.

He nodded quickly. "That's where the jutsu is."

_"Send a clone after the leader and a clone to the pervert with the girl and keep moving to the center," _Killa told her.

Alya took a few deep breaths the wolf featers fading away. _"Wind style: breeze clone," _she thought doing the hand signs in her head.

Two clones materalized and went off to do their tasks.

Alya looked back to the raider still hanging in the air and smiled like a maniac. "What shall i do with you?" she asked turning her head to one side.

* * *

Sorry it took me soooooooooooooo long to update but i've been a little busy. Hope i didn't disappoint, not a lot happened during this chapter but more blood and ass kickings are to come.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	6. Chapter 6

Alya raced through the streets of the village making her way to the center like she had planned. She knew that Naruto would do his job and do it flawlessly. He's special like that.

She hadn't met any other obstacles along the way, only more wounded she had to leave a clone with to make sure Pervy Sage did his job. She knew he was famous and all but she had little faith in his physical abilities. He was really old after all.

She burst into through a gate that was just a few feet taller then her and scanned the area.

She was in the town square, the center of the village.

Letting out a small sigh she ran to the middle. She took in a deep breath and raised her head to the sky. Releasing the breath she let out a howl that shook the ground. She cut it off and took another deep breath. "I hope that idiot understands that that was the signal," she grumbled before she heard a chorus of voices shout: "LETS GO!"

She let out a sigh and sweat dropped. "Like I said; idiot."

She pulled out of the sudden boredom that had come over her when she heard the footsteps rushing towards her. She smiled brightly. "Good job, Naruto," she said before reaching up and unsheathing her sword and stood at the ready. "Wind Style: Breeze Clone," she said before five more of her appeared around her. "Ready girls?" she asked.

Her clones nodded. "Hai!" they shouted.

_"What about you, Killa?" _she asked closing her eyes for a moment to look at the white wolf.

_"The question is, are you ready?" _Killa asked a small smile on her lips.

Alya let out a small laugh and opened her eyes. "Do you really have to ask?"

Killa chuckled. _"I guess not." _

Just then the square erupted with raiders, all being chased by Naruto clones.

A throaty chuckle that would have rivaled Naruto's escaped Alya's throat and her clones before they all jumped forward into action.

(Because it 1:06 A.M. And clearly passed my bedtime I will leave the fight to your imagination, please make Alya look good)

Alya let out a deep breath as her clones melted into the wind. She sheathed her sword and looked to the Naruto clones. "Did I get them all?" she asked sniffing the air.

(Sorry, I'm watching Naruto Shippuden 151 and Utakaka just got captured by the Akatsuki, I'm crying a little right now an I just thought I would let you know this...still crying...poor Hotaru...i like the Akatsuki and all but why did they have to go and do that? They were finally together...Naruto better kick their asses or I'll kick his!)

The Naruto's stood in amazement as they watched Alya turn in every direction sniffing the air. A few beads of sweat dripped down her face. She wasn't even winded. She had taken down an entire army and all she was going was breaking a sweat.

Or were those the tears of the rouges she had just beaten down.

He wasn't sure.

All of him swallowed hard. "Yeah, you got them all," they said before all poofing away leaving only one.

He jumped down from the building and walked over to her slowly. "You alright?" he asked looking her over.

She nodded and looked over at him. "Take me to Pervy Sage," she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Alya followed Naruto to the place where Pervy Sage had taken the villagers.

"I want to see the near death ones," she ordered and Pervy Sage gestured to the them.

She rushed over and took Naruto's jacket off, she wrapped it around her waist and knelt down to a bleeding villager. She looked the wound over before pressing her hands against it. White chakra engulfed her hands.

"She's a medical ninja too, huh?" Pervy Sage asked watching her work.

Naruto just watched with slight amazement.

"Excuse me," a sweet voice said.

Naruto looked behind him and found a small girl, no older then seven.

He smiled brightly and crouched down in front of her. "Hey little girl, what's your name?" he asked his usual cheery self.

She smiled back. "Mitchi," she answered before holding up two black ribbons. "Will you give this to Sword-chan?" she asked. "Her hair tie broke when she saved me so I wanted her to have them," she explained. "They're for pigtails."

Naruto took the ribbons and his already bright smile grew brighter. He was going to say something else but he noticed a cut running across her neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to it.

"When the man held the knife to my throat," she answered. "He took me hostage so Sword-chan wouldn't kill one of his friends. She dropped her sword but she got all scary and killed both of them with her hands," she explained rolling on her heels like she had just told him the most exciting thing in her life.

Naruto watched for a moment, trying to understand why the hell she was so excited.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?" a woman's voice shouted.

Naruto looked behind him and found the patient Alya was working on awake and screaming.

"Hold still!" Alya shouted trying to keep her down.

Mitchi gasped and ran to the woman. "Mommy!" she yelled.

"Mitchi!" the woman shouted holding her arms wide.

The girl fell into her arms and hugged her.

"Good, you found the girl, now hold still," Alya said her tone irritated.

Hugging Mitchi to her side she laid still on the ground.

With a sigh Alya pressed her hand to her side and finished closing the gash. "You'll be fine," she told her.

The woman sat up, still hugging Mitchi, held her hand out to her. "My name is Stitchu," she told her.

"Alya," she said placing her hand in Stitchu's.

"You saved my daughter, correct?" she asked holding onto her hand not letting her pull away.

"Just doing what anyone else would have done," Alya said smiling slightly.

"Alya, over here!" Pervy Sage called from across the field. He was hovering over another person.

"Be careful," she said before getting up and running over to him.

Stitchu looked up at Naruto. "You saved the village," she said her eyes budding with tears. "Thank you."

Naruto gave that throaty chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "If was nothing."

Alya let out yet another sigh and leaned back on her heels. "That's all of them," she whispered.

"That was amazing, Alya," Pervy Sage said leaning down and patting her shoulder.

"No touchy-touchy," she said glaring at his hand.

"Sorry, Alya," he said removing his hand. "Naruto! Let's Go!" he shouted to the boy who was still talking to Mitchi.

Naruto ruffled Mitchi's hair before running to them. "We're just going to leave?" he asked turning his head to one side.

"We cant do much of anything anymore," Alya said. "Unless you want to rebuild the village we should leave."

Naruto sighed. "Alright," he mumbled slumping forward slightly.

She growled slightly and looked down at him. "What more do you want to do?" she asked. "We already saved everyone, isn't that enough for you?"

He looked up at her. "No," he answered getting her to jump slightly.

She glared at him and turned away from him. "Then stay," she said walking off. "See how much use an idiot like you is going to be."

"But Alya-" Naruto started but Pervy Sage cut him off.

"I would leave her alone if I was you," he told him.

Naruto looked from him then to Alya who was disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Alya was sitting on the tallest branch, her head tilted back and eyes trained on the sky. Her feet swung back and forth like a child on a too tall chair.

Naruto let out a sigh and took his eyes away from her dark figure and onto the fire.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Pervy Sage suggested looking over at him with knowing eyes.

Naruto nodded and stood up. With another sigh he stuck his hands in his pant pockets. Something soft brushed his fingers. "Oh yeah, the ribbons," he said before pulling them out.

Using what Kakashi had taught him all those years ago he climbed up Alya's tree.

"What do you want?" she asked keeping her eyes on the sky.

He smiled brightly and sat down next to her. "Mitchi wanted you to have these," he said holding the black ribbons out to her.

She looked at them for a moment before taking them from him.

"She said they were for pigtails," he told her.

Alya ran the silk through her fingers before she started to pull her hair up. "How do I look?" she asked her hair now in pigtails.

He chuckled. "You look like a little girl," he told her.

She glared at him for a moment before returning her attention to the star filled sky.

"You like stars, don't you?" he asked watching her eyes reflect back their shine.

"In my old village you cant see the sky," she explained. "The canopy was too thick, I only saw the sky on missions," she explained.

"What was your village like?" Naruto asked innocently.

She thought about that for a moment. "My village was destroyed during the first ninja war so it's more like ruins then a village, but the trees and plants that grew in the rubble made it seem somewhat...magical," she explained her voice soft.

Naruto blinked a few times not really believing that Alya was actually answering his questions. "What about the people?"

Alya stiffened at that. "There were only four, including me," she answered. "The Hitokage, Shizu, and Skirro."

"What are they like?" he asked simply curious.

Alya's nails dug into the tree branch and her jaw clenched tight. _"Why is he asking me all this?" _she thought.

_"He just wants to know about the person who's he's traveling with, Pup, I mean he did spill his entire life to you," _Killa told her.

"Alya-chan?" Naruto asked when she didn't answer.

She blinked a few times. "I don't want to talk about them right now," she told him her voice dangerously on the edge.

"Alright," he said knowing not to push her.

They went silent.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked randomly.

She sweat dropped. "Purple," she stated. "What's yours?" she played along.

"Orange. What's your favorite food?"

She paused on that one. "Meat, yours?"

"Ramen. What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf. What's yours?"

Naruto frowned. "I hate cats," he said remembering that stupid cat with the pink bow.

She chuckled lightly. "What's your favorite kind of weather?" she asked.

He snapped out of him hatred state. "Nice sunny days with lots of clouds in the sky," he answered happy once again. "What about you?"

She took in a deep breath. "I like those days when the wind can push you over," she decided. "What's your favorite jutsu?"

"That's easy, Shadow Clone Jutsu. You?"

She thought about that. "I don't really know," she admitted. "I never thought about it before," she said looking off in the distance.

Naruto chuckled. "You look even more like a kid when space out like that," he told her.

She snapped out of it and snarled at him. "You would die if you fell from this height," she told him her hand reaching up and pressing against his back.

He leaned back and gripped the branch, his legs curling up under him to prevent him from falling. "You wouldn't really push me," he said his tone doubtful.

She smiled evily and pressed against his back.

Naruto slipped off of the branch. He was about to let out a yell when something caught his hand.

Alya had swung down backwards, her right hand grabbed onto his left. "Once again," she said her tone playful, "how are you still alive?"

Naruto gave a throaty chuckle. "I don't know," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and with a single curl up she threw him up into the air. Before he could fly past her she yanked on his leg and he fell back down onto the branch.

He blinked a few times before laughing. "That was cool!" he yelled.

She shook her head. "That wasn't cool," she said. "That was easy," she said before standing up on the branch. "You want to see something cool?" she asked.

He nodded quickly.

(It just deleted the rest of this chapter...I'm really starting to hate this website and it's saving abilities!)

She smirked. "I have a jutsu that enables me to fly," she said. "I mean i can already do that but this is so much cooler."

His smile widened. "You can fly?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll show you in the morning," she promised.

"Hey you two!" Pervy Sage called getting them to look down. "It's late, you should get some sleep, it was a long day!"

Alya let out a sigh. "Good night, Naruto," she said before stepping off the branch and falling towards the ground. She landed silently on the ground and started towards the tent.

_"It sounded like you were having fun," _Killa said.

_"Just humoring the idiot," _she answered back.

_"You were telling the truth," _Killa stated slightly amused.

She let out a sigh. _"So i answered a few of his questions, what's the big deal?"_

_"You like him," _Killa told her.

Alya let out a laugh. _"Of coarse i like him, but i would like him more if he was laying on the ground with a Kunai sticking out of his chest," _she thought back.

Killa chuckled. _"Have you thought about The Perverts offer?" _she asked.

Alya pushed the flap back and stepped into the tent. _"Do you really want to be tied down to another Village? Taking orders from another bastard who doesn't know anything about the outside world or what we go throuhg?" _she asked crawling onto her bed.

_"Not all Kage's are like that and you know it," _Killa said getting Alya's eyes to roll.

_"Anyone with a lot of power is always the same," _Alya grumbled snuggling into her pillow.

Killa let out a sigh. _"Why are you so stubborn?" _she asked.

_"i grew up with you in my head," _she answered trying to get her to shut up.

_"You're going to regret not listening to me one day." _

Alya shook her head slightly. "_I have too many regrets to worry about another one." _

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. One of the little brats as my job got me sick and I've been in bed trying not to die and to help it all the glow of the computer screen would give me a headache. I hope you liked this. If you did then please review and if you didn't then still review, i want to feel loved.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	7. Chapter 7

"Alya-chan, wake up."

She let out a groan and reached out blindly. Her hand touched something soft and warm. "Why are you waking me up?" she demanded.

"Because it's morning."

"Did Pervy Sage asked you to wake me up?" she asked her hands still on the soft and warm thing.

The thing went back and forth.

"Then. Leave. Me. Alone," she growled before pushing the thing away.

"AGH!" Naruto shouted when he tumbled out of the tent.

"I told you to leave her alone," Pervy Sage's voice said from outside.

"But I want to see her fly!" Naruto whined.

Alya let out a growl and sat up. With a frown she reached up and rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

_"You did promise him, Pup," _Killa said with an also sleepy voice.

_"Must you bring up something so trivial so early in the morning?" _she asked.

_"Just reminded you." _

She growled and got up. She crawled on all fours out of the tent and looked at the scene in front of her. "What time is it?" she asked no one in particular.

"Early," Pervy Sage answered his voice also sleepy.

"Why am I awake?" she asked already scowling at Naruto.

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to see you fly," he explained.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She was about to say something else when she froze. _"They're back," _she thought glancing in the trees.

_"What do you want to do about it, Pup?" _Killa asked.

"I'm going for a walk," she told him before heading towards the trees.

"But what about-"

"Later, Naruto!" I cut him off.

Alya stepped into the clearing just far enough away from the camp that the two idiots couldn't hear the fighting.

_"Two by the trees," _she thought. _"Three in the trees, and four on the ground." _

Her hand reached down and gripped the handle of her sword. She was about to kill the one behind the tree to her right before-

"Alya!"

She looked over her shoulder and found Naruto running towards her.

"Baka!" she yelled back. "Get out of here!"

"Why?" he asked before a kunai came flying out and catching him in the head.

He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

She drew her sword and charged the tree she had aimed for before Naruto appeared.

"Rasengan!"

A tree behind her exploded causing Naruto and the ninja behind it to fly through the air.

Ignoring whatever Naruto was doing she lunged her sword into the tree, catching the ninja behind it in the back. Pulling the sword out she slashed horizontally causing the tree and several behind it to fall to the ground.

"You alright?" Naruto asked standing over the ninja he had taken out.

She kept her sword high, waiting. "Get over here!" she ordered.

Naruto walked over to her. "Who was that?" he asked pointing to the unconscious ninja.

She shifted her eyes to him then shifted them back. "Keep you eyes open," she told him.

Suddenly, paperbombs rained from the sky.

"Shit," Alya breathed before slashing at the sky with her sword causing a whip of wind to lash out and blow them away. "Naruto, down!" she shouted before she swung her sword around to knock the Shuriken out of the air that was thrown at them. Moving around him and ran towards the direction of the thrower. She deflected others that were thrown at her before she was able to stab into the bush getting the ninja to jump out and attack.

He advanced on her but she kept her footing.

She was about to take his head off when she felt Naruto behind her. She dropped down into the splits and allowed him to aim the Rasengan at the ninja's chest.

Naruto flipped in the air and stuck his hand out. Alya reached up and took his hand. She swung him around and knocked him into the ninja that was rushing towards her from behind. Once he made contact with the ninja he disappeared in a puff of smoke again.

She rolled out of the splits and faced the ninja she had just knocked aside.

He got up from the ground and advanced.

Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to lift off the ground and fly towards her.

Alya kept her sword steady as the ninja ran himself through. She dropped him to the ground and looked up at Naruto who was smiling like an idiot.

"You're good," he said happily.

She started to twitch. "You too."

His smile widened.

"There's still five more," she said counting the bodies in her head.

"Pervy Sage got the two by the camp," Naruto told her.

"Three more then," she amended.

Something disturbed the air currents behind Naruto.

Alya pulled out a kunai and threw it, missing Naruto's head by half an inch and getting caught in something behind him.

The thing fell to the ground.

"Two to go," she said looking around for anyone else.

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted before making the cross with his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted before thirty Naruto's appeared in the clearing.

Alya's eyes widened slightly at the sight of them. "And I thought one was bad," she muttered.

_"Something smells off about him," _Killa said.

Alya instinctively took in a deep breath. Confusion crossed her face. _"He smells like...fox," _she thought.

_"Like I said...off," _Killa reminded her.

"Alright," Naruto said getting every...him to look over. "We're looking for two ninja's, they'll attack if you're close so send out a signal."

"Hai!" the...hims shouted together.

"If you can help it I want them alive!" Alya shouted getting all of their eyes to shift to her.

"Hai, Alya-chan!" they shouted back before running off into the woods around them.

"We'll stay here and see if they flood them out," Naruto said walking over to her.

Alya looked over at him with a frown on her lips. "I hate waiting," she told him with disgust.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Wont be long," he promised her.

She looked down at her sword and sighed. "I just cleaned her too," she mumbled narrowing her eyes at the blood dripping down her blade.

_"Lick it off," _Killa suggested.

_"Who knows what's in their blood," _she thought mentally scowling at the wolf in her head.

"Alya-chan, over here," Naruto said getting her head to snap up.

She followed where he was pointing before taking off. She was a little surprised that Naruto was actually helping her. For all he know she could be a murderer and the guys attacking were the good guys.

_"All he knows is that they're attacking a friend," _Killa told her.

Alya let out a small laugh. _"Friend? I don't have friends," _she thought bitterly before launching off the ground and taking to the trees.

When she found the two Ninja they were tied individually and hanging upside down from a tree.

"Alya-chan, we kept the one on the right awake," a Naruto told her.

She nodded at him. "Thanks, um...Naruto," she said slowly before walking over to the two. She reached out and the one on the right in the forehead. "I know you're awake," she said, "if you don't work with me then I'll have no choice but to slowly cut you into pieces."

His eyes snapped open and locked with hers.

She smiled down at him. "Who sent you?" she demanded in a sweet tone.

"You already know who," he said getting her smile to waver.

"I want to hear it out loud," she said reaching out again to poke his forehead.

"The Hitokage," he told her his voice wavering.

Her eyes darkened and she raised her sword high. She slashed down and cut the ropes.

He fell to the ground and stumbled away from her.

"I want you," she said stepping towards him, "to tell that sick song of a bitch that I'm not going to be his pet anymore."

The Ninja nodded quickly before doing a handsign and disappearing.

She let out a deep rooted sigh and turned to the other ninja. "What should I do with you?" she asked herself.

"Could let him go," Naruto suggested stepping up next to her.

She thought about that. "He's seen both of us," she reminded him.

He look at her with blank eyes.

She sighed again and shook her head slightly. "How are you still alive?" she asked under her breath before looking back to the man. She cut him down and pressed her palm against his chest.

_"Wind Style: Air Seal," _she thought before her palm glowed white.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked looking down at her confused.

"Sealing his chakra," she answered.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and i'm sorry that it's not that great. I just had a lot of drama and writers block to get through. Please don't hate me and please keep reading my crappy writing. I would like it if someone reviewed. I'd be happy for just one. Thank you and stay strong. **

**see you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

Pervy Sage perked up when Alya and Naruto walked back into camp. "Glad to see you're still alive," he said smiling at them.

Alya scanned the camp before glaring at him. "Where are the two you got?" she asked a hint of a snarl in her voice.

He jumped slightly before doing a few hand signs and pressing his hand to the ground. With a poof a giant frog appeared. He nodded and the frog opened his mouth allowing the two ninja to fall to the ground.

Alya walked over and looked down at them. "Hello boys," she said getting their eyes to snap open and look up at her.

"AGH!" they shouted before trying to crawl away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked before throwing two kunai knives at them, each stabbing through one of their hands, pinning them to the ground.

They shrunk back as she stepped closer, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't remember telling you to leave," she told them.

They gulped hard and pure fear filled their eyes. "We don't know anything!" they shouted together.

A chuckle escaped her. "See, that's where you're wrong," she stated. "If you didn't know anything then you wouldn't tell me that you didn't, you would have made yourself seem important so I wouldn't kill you right off, like I normally would," she said her hand going back to her sword. She raised her arm and slowly pulled it out, getting their eyes to go even wider. "I already know why you're here but I want to details," she said swinging the sword around to press against both of their throats. "Spill it," she demanded.

"We were told to bring you back dead or alive," the one of the right told her.

Her eyebrows knit together. "And what would they gain from me dead?" she asked pressing the sword closer.

"They said if they couldn't have you then you were of no further use to them," the other said. "They said if we couldn't bring you back we should just kill you."

Alya chuckled. "He really doesn't like you guys, does he?" she asked.

They both shook their heads. "I don't think so," they said.

"Where are they others?" she asked.

"Others?" they asked with a gulp.

"Skirro and Shizu," Alya said.

"They're still in the village," the right ninja stated.

"Hitokage didn't want to take any risks with you," the left ninja asked.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been following me?" she asked.

Right ninja swallowed hard again. "Since you took care of the last unit," he explained.

Alya nodded before twitching her hand, causing the sword to dig deeper into the their throats. "You have two options here," she told them. "One, I could just kill you," she explained getting their eyes to widen, "or you could let me seal your chakra."

The two ninjas looked at each other before letting out sighs. "Seal," they both answered.

Alya smiled. "Smart," she said before stabbing her sword into the ground and crouching down in front of them. She did the hand signs from before and pressed them against the two guys chests. Her hands glowed white.

"Ugh," the two grumbled before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they slumped back.

Alya let out a sigh and sat up straighter.

"Now what are you going to do with them?" Jiraiya asked walking over to her.

She bit both of her thumbs before pressing her hands to the ground. The web work appeared on the ground and two large puffs erupted in the air. When it cleared two large wolves were standing in front of them. "I'm sending them to the nearest village," she explained before standing up and picking the two up. She set one onto each of the wolves back and they took off.

A silence fell over them.

Alya stood watching the men she should have killed get away.

Jiriya stood watching Alya with knowing and worried eyes.

Naruto stood watching...well... a cloud in the shape of a ramen bowl.

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and no one in the trio had asked any questions about the mornings events.

Alya didn't want to talk about it.

Jiriya didn't want to die.

Naruto didn't... know what was going on.

They were all sitting around a campfire, four fish stuck on sticks, cooking in the flames. Alya had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on the top.

Jiriya was still watching her with knowing and worried eyes. He knew that whatever had happened today was not a good thing and that she wouldn't be the most open person to talk about it.

Naruto was more concerned about who was going to get the other fish.

Alya glanced over at him before looking away. "You can have my share, Naruto," she told him with a monotone voice.

They jerked their attention to her.

"Thanks, Alya-chan!" he shouted happily.

Jiriya glared at him. "Naruto!" he snapped before turning his gaze back to her. "Alya, you haven't eaten anything all day," he said concern in his voice. "You have to eat something or you're going to get sick."

Alya shook her head. "Not hungry," she muttered her eyes locked on the flames.

"Don't make me force feed you," he threatened.

She looked up at him and gave him a warning glare. "I'm not hungry," she told him. "I'm never hungry."

Naruto jumped at that. "How can you never be hungry?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She glanced over at him. "I don't eat," she answered.

This got surprise from both of them. "You don't eat?" they both asked with wide eyes.

She shook her head. "Never have," she said locking her eyes back onto the fire.

"What human doesn't eat?" Naruto demanded.

Alya's eyes drifted over to him and she gave him the most lifeless look he had ever seen. "Who says I'm human?" she asked in a monotone.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into Alya's dead gaze. "It's just like-" he cut off when his mind flashed with the memories of him swinging alone in front of the academy.

Jiriya cleared his throat getting him to snap out of his faze. "Alya, you're human," he said getting her gaze to shift to him. "You just have too much chakra for your body to store so it uses it in different ways," he told her.

She nodded once. "I already knew that, but thanks for explaining it for ramen head," she said before looking back down.

Silence filled the air around them.

Naruto blinked a few times, still looking at Alya with wide eyes. "Alya-chan," he mumbled. "About this morning-"

She cut him off keeping her eyes away from his. "I'm being followed by tracking ninja's because I pissed someone off who I shouldn't have," she answered. "That was why I wasn't going to stay, I was being followed."

Naruto nodded slightly, understanding everything she had just said. "Then why did you come with us?" he asked.

_"Because I was going to kill you," _she thought getting a small chuckled from Killa. She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

Naruto chuckled and flashed a smile at her. "You know, you're pretty weird," he said.

Alya blinked a few times getting little emotion to show up. "You're no different," she told him.

He stopped laughing. "I'm not weird," he said his tone whiney.

Jiriya laughed. "I think all of us are a little weird," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you're just perverted," she snipped back getting him to jump slightly.

He let out a sigh and slumped down slightly.

Alya shook her head and looked over at Naruto. "How far are you from your village?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I saw about three says," he said looking over to Jiriya for confirmation.

"Three days," Jiriya agreed.

Alya nodded and looked back to the fire once again. _"So I have three days to make up my mind about whether or not to stay in one spot or just keep wondering around," _she thought getting Killa's attention.

_"The decision is up to you, Pup," _she told her.

_"I know that but, I just don't want to make the wrong decision and end up regretting it later on," _she told her. _"You and I both know that they wont leave me alone, no matter where I run to." _

Killa nodded. _"That's true, but if you end up in the right place then you'll have people that will help you defend against the bastards." _

Alya thought about that._"Hearing you say that sounds so weird," _she told her. _"Since when are you one for allies?" _she asked.

_"Since we need them." _

* * *

**I know that it's really late and that it's really short but I'm trying my best and that sounds a little lame but it's true. I would also like you ask you all for some ideas. I have a few but i don't really like them. Help would be nice! Thank you for reading and reviewing. AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL TURN THIS STORY INTO THE MOST BORING AND MIND NUMBING STORY YOU HAVE EVER READ AND YOU WILL READ THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW THE ENDING. Thanks! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	9. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Alright, I know that it's been a really long time and I know that a lot of you are just going to dismiss this but I want to know if you would like me continue this fanfic. I'm getting back into the swing of Naruto and feel the need to do something with this.

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

I don't care if only one person reviews, I just want someone to read this. If it helps, go back and read the earlier chapters...it helps me...^.^

Thank you for your time.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	10. Chapter 10

Alya woke the next morning with a lazy haze around her. Normally, when she woke up she was awake, able to jump right into battle with the level of alertness she had...but this time, it was different.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept without battle nightmares. The constant dreams always keeping her subconscious on it's toes weren't there that night. Which was weird, seeing as it was a permanent genjutsu Skirro had placed on her. It was also the reason why she woke up some mornings bleeding or sore...a work out in her sleep.

She took in a deep breath, trying to decide whether or not she was going to open her eyes or not but a familiar scent that was dragged in with the breath made her eyes snap open.

Naruto's face was less than an inch away from hers, their noses almost touching. His mouth hung open slightly causing his breath to wash over her face. It smelled heavily of ramen, the fact that he hadn't eaten it in weeks had no affect.

Alya took in a small breath and started to shift away slowly, trying to stay calm and keep him asleep. She was forced to stop however when she left something pull at her waist. She looked down and bit back a curse.

Naruto's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, his fist clenched into the back of her newly acquired shirt, Naruto giving her one of his spares when she couldn't fix her old one.

_"What am I? A teddy bear?" _she thought with a sneer.

_"Calm down, Pup," _Killa told her, seeing where this was going. _"He's probably having a dream or something." _

Alya twitched a few times before closing her eyes again and falling down into Killa's dimension. She appeared next to the lounging wolf and dropped down next to her, a pillow forming out of the floor to catch her fall. She leaned back and rested against Killa's side with a sigh. _"Speaking of dreams, what happened last night? There was no battle last night." _

Killa looked down at her. _"I don't know, it's like something kept it away from you, something distracted it." _

Alya raised her hand to her mouth and bit her thumb nail. _"What could have done that? I've tried for years to do something about it and now..." _

_"Do you think if has something to do with the kit?" _Killa asked with a small smile.

Alya raised an eyebrow. _"Kit? What the hell is a-...you mean a baby fox?" _she asked more than confused. _"Who are you calling Kit?" _

Killa chuckled and shook her head. _"Forget I said anything," _she said. _"Perhaps Skirro released the genjutsu?" _

Alya shook her head. _"He wouldn't do that, he's too proud of it to suddenly release it. Don't you remember him saying that it was a one time deal?" _

Killa nodded and let out a sigh. _"He brag quite a bit, didn't he?" _

Alya chuckled and reclined further. _"He had reason to, it's a brilliant genjutsu. It's nearly killed me a few times." _

Killa growled. _"Don't remind me. It took me forever to-" _she cut off and looked up at the 'ceiling.'

**"Alya-chan." **

Alya flinched and looked up to. _"What does he want?" _she asked, more than annoyed.

**"Alya-chan, wake up." **

_"My guess is that he wants you to wake up," _Killa said with a bright smile.

Alya growled and closed her eyes. _"He can wait," _she stated. _"We still need to talk about the whole joining-the-Leaf-village thing," _I reminded her.

Killa sighed and shook her head. _"I thought we settled this already?" _she asked herself before looking back at me. "_Pup, do you really think that you can keep this up by yourself?" _

Alya pouted and looked away. _"Yes, I think that I'm more than capable of keeping this up by myself," _I told her.

_"Not that I don't have complete faith in you or your abilities but I don't think you can," _she told her with a soft voice. _"If you wont do it for the protection then think of it from a ninja's point of view," _she said nudging Alya's head. _"There's going to be a whole village of people that the Spirit Village hasn't fought before, they don't know their weaknesses like they know yours." _

Alya snarled at the logic. _"It just feels like hiding," _she admitted.

_"You're not hiding, you're getting backup," _Killa explained.

Alya chewed on her bottom lip, her fang digging in. _"Why do you make sense?" _she asked before she felt something poke her forehead. Her eyes screwed up to look at the spot. _"What the hell-" _

**"Alya-chan, wake up." **

_"He sounds impatient," _Killa noted looking back to the ceiling. _"He's poking you." _

Alya rubbed her forehead when she felt the poking again. _"Remind me again why I'm not going to kill him again?" _she asked.

Killa chuckled and nudged Alya's head again. _"Just go, Pup. I'll talk to you later." _

Alya rolled her eyes and stood up, pushing against Killa for the support. _"Yeah, talk to you later," _she said before closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

"Alya-chan, wake up," Naruto said softly as he poked her in the forehead once again.

Her eyes slowly opened to find herself in the same position she was in before. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat to talk. "What is it?" she asked quietly, her voice still thick from sleep.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said softly, trying to make her own.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What was I talking about?" she asked hoping he didn't understand any of it.

He thought for a moment before a smile touched his lips. "You were talking about coming with us to the village," he said.

She kept the curse in her throat and looked away from him. Jiriaiya's words ran through her head.

_"It's not like I'm going to force you to come with us but I know the little idiot wont stop bothering you once he knows I asked you."_

_"Shit," _I thought before I head that throaty chuckle of his. I looked back to him and found a bright ass smile right in my face. "What?" I demanded.

"Are you really coming with us?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

She let out a groan and closed her eyes. "Naruto, I haven't decided anything," she told him.

He shook his head slightly. "Nope, you're coming with us," he said.

"I don't see how that's up to you," she told him.

He blinked a few times. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked.

She twitched a little at the question but decided that silence was the best thing for this.

"See?" he asked the smile returning. "You're coming with us! And if you refuse I'll make you see how great the Leaf Village is!"

Alya sweatdropped and closed her eyes again. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _

* * *

**Hello readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I know that's it's been forever since I updated! This isn't the best but I hope that you like it! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alya-chan, when you become a Leaf Shinobi we'll go on mission together, we'll train together and I'll treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted throwing his arms up in the air as they walked down the path.

Alya and Jiriaiya sweat dropped.

"Naruto, I cant eat, remember?" she asked rubbing her forehead in hope of keeping the headache away.

He paused to think about that before laughing again. "Then I'll just eat your share!" he yelled before looking to Jiriaiya. "How much farther?"

"At least two days," he answered glancing over at Alya who was studying the ground with mild interest.

_"Times ticking, Pup," _Killa said. _"Better make up your mind fast." _

_"I want your honest opinion on this, Killa," _Alya told her with a monotone voice. _"Do you think I should join the Th_e _Village Hidden in the Leaves?" _

_"I have already told you my opinion on this matter, Pup," _Killa told her. _"And if you ask it me again I will not hesitate to answer for you!" _she snarled.

Alya flinched lightly before she turned her gaze from the floor to Jiriaiya, who happened to still be watched her, waiting for her reaction. She bit the corner of her lip before letting out a defeated sigh. Everything was against her not going.

"I will go with you to The Village Hidden in the Leaves," she said loud enough for only him to hear.

A knowing smile past Jiriaiya's face and he chuckled deeply. "I knew you would say that," he stated. "That's why I already sent ahead a message to the Hokage about your arrival," he told her.

An anger tick appeared on her forehead and she bit back the outburst in her throat. _"You can't kill him, you cant kill him, you cant kill him," _she told herself over and over again.

_"Not that you would able to anyways," _Killa added with a small laugh.

_"Thank you for that vote of confidence." _

_"You're strong, Pup, but I don't think you're that strong," _Killa told her.

Alya rolled her eyes and looked back to Jiriaiya. "Have you received a reply from your Hokage?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and pulled out a small note from his pocket, the paper looking like it came from the foot of a hawk. "She's looking forward to meeting you," he answered holding it out to her to look at.

Alya took it and read the note over, not really interested in whatever the Hokage had to say about her. "She's willing to let someone like me into her village?" she asked handing the note back.

"She knows what she's doing, it's not like you're going to start a full on attack of Konoha," he stated with a chuckle. "You're not going to attack anyone, are you?" he asked.

"I suppose not," Alya answered with a small smile. That answer would have been wrong a few days ago. It surprised her how much her thoughts of the world had changed since she left the Spirit Village.

**One day later**

"We're an hour away from the village," Jiriaiya stated, glancing over at Alya with a knowing look.

_"No turning back now," _Killa told her. _"We're going to the village." _

Alya let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. "Joy, joy, joy, happy, happy, happy," she muttered. "This is going to be trying."

* * *

**Hello Readers! Sorry this took awhile and that it's kind of crappy but I'm building up to the next few chapters. Hang in there, it's coming! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


End file.
